


I Told You So

by ATouchOfHeavenlyLight



Series: Surprise [3]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Andy's love of nicknames making Miranda roll her eyes, Elevator, F/F, Gender Reveal, Mirandy Year of Fun & Frolics, Writers Bingo, bingo card 4, it's just fluff people, ultrasound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATouchOfHeavenlyLight/pseuds/ATouchOfHeavenlyLight
Summary: Andy accompanies Miranda to her latest OB appointment, just like she's accompanied her to every appointment since that night in her apartment a little over two months ago. So many things are still up in the air about their relationship, the girls, the baby, but this visit will give them one more piece of information: boy or girl?





	I Told You So

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo card 4: elevator
> 
> Apparently I've just decided to connect all duplicate prompts into series. Eh, whatever works.

Andy took Miranda’s hand as they stepped onto the elevator at New York Presbyterian. It wasn’t the same one they’d been on a few months before, but it felt almost the same. Andy pushed the button for the fifth floor and watched the doors close. Beside her Miranda remained completely silent.

“You know this is just to make sure everything is going well and to find out the sex of the baby, all the tests you’ve been through have showed that the baby is fine, no genetic abnormalities, and they’re developing fine.”

“But this could be the ultrasound where they find something wrong,” Miranda bit out, but she still didn’t let go of Andy’s hand.

“It won’t be. God knows Miranda you’re healthier than a lot of twenty-somethings with your diet and exercise regimen. The second you realized you were pregnant you cut out all the foods you should’ve, and caffeine cold turkey. Believe me I remember that because you were an absolute bear for a week after that. I thought you were going to fire everyone at Runway.” She shivered. Miranda without caffeine. They have joked about it when she was an assistant, but to actually see it…worse than she could have ever imagined. “You switched up your exercise routine to a lower impact regimen. If there’s something you should be doing, you’re already doing it. Everything is fine. You’re healthy, the baby is healthy. You really don’t need to treat every doctor’s appointment like it’s the end of the world.”

Miranda huffed out a breath but didn’t say anything else. This was a familiar song and dance. Andy did this at every single doctor’s appointment that Miranda had had, and there had been a lot, more than a regular pregnancy, by far. Her editor was getting suspicious with all the time she needed off, but she hadn’t missed a deadline yet. They weren’t ready to come out as a couple, and Miranda was putting off announcing the pregnancy too, so her editor was just going to have to remain in the dark a bit longer.

“Anything else you want to think about instead? That trip we’re planning on taking with the girls to your house in the Keys? You’re latest plan to ensnare Irv and get him fired, a la your pregnancy? Yes, I heard that phone call with your lawyers.”

“I did not imagine you went deaf for those twenty minutes.”

The doors opened on the fifth floor and they stepped out, navigating down a few halls until they found Miranda’s OBGYN’s office door and went in. Miranda signed in while Andy found them two seats in the corner as far from anyone else as possible. Even OBGYN’s to the stars had waiting rooms, albeit fancier and comfier than any waiting room Andy had ever been in before. Miranda found her a minute later and sank down with a sigh. The swelling was starting to get to her feet and ankles, but she was still in heels. Andy suspected she would keep wearing them until the last possible second and that was not a hill Andy was going to die on.

“He needs to be dealt with, and I cannot imagine he’s  _ not  _ going to take this opportunity,” Miranda said, resuming the conversation like there hadn’t been minutes in-between responses.

“I don’t imagine so either. Is everything set up now?” She glanced down at Miranda’s stomach. At four and a half months there wasn’t exactly much longer that she could hide everything.

“It is. I’m scheduling a meeting with the HR department next week after we return from the Keys and then I’ve contacted a few trusted journalists to write pieces about it.”

“So we’re definitely telling the girls about the baby on the trip?” Miranda had flip flopped back and forth on it for days and days. It wasn’t like Andy didn’t understand. The girls were going to be pretty blindsided considering. No one expected to get a sibling twelve years younger than them. She had faith they’d come around though.

“Yes, at the end of the week after I have spent as much time as possible with them. I want them to know that moments like those will still be possible even with a new sibling.”

Andy nodded. It wasn’t a bad plan. “How are we going to get around the reason I’m there?”

Miranda waved it off. “They love you. I don’t think they’ll care so much. I won’t hear the end of how cool you are for weeks afterwards. I haven’t ever stopped actually in the last two months, not since the shaving cream balloon incident.” Miranda looked at Andy with an unamused expression. “As if they needed anymore ideas for how to deal with the press.”

Andy smiled innocently. “I just told them my cousins and I used to make those balloons, I never told them to use them on the paparazzi.” 

Miranda didn’t even dignify that with a response.

A second later the nurse came out and called Miranda’s name, then led them back into the office into a dimly lit room.

“You know the drill, Miranda, you’ve been here more than enough for me to skip my usual speech.” The nurse smiled at them and left the room.

Miranda shed her clothes and slipped into the gown they had ready. “These things are no better than they were over a decade ago.”

“I don’t think they’ve ever improved. Someone should get on that, hospital fashion that’s comfortable yet functional.” She looked at Miranda significantly.

Miranda rolled her eyes and pushed herself onto the exam table and laid back. They fell silent for a few moments, just waiting for the ultrasound tech to come find them, or perhaps the doctor first, they traded off on who arrived first at these visits. 

“You know, I’ve never asked, but do you want the baby to be a boy or a girl?” Andy asked.

Miranda looked over to her. “I don’t are as long as it’s healthy at this point.”

Andy let out a breath. “Oh come on, really? That’s the answer you’re going to give me. I know you want them to be healthy, but you have an opinion on everything.”

“You really can be annoyingly persistent, do you know that?”

“I do. And your answer is?”

“I’ve always been more of a girl person than a boy person.” She looked away from Andy. “And you? You’re going to be this baby’s second parent, I’m sure the thought has crossed your mind as well.”

“I’ve always wanted one of each, honestly. Any order. I know some people want the boy first for that whole protective older brother thing, but trust me that arrangement for the first few years just means a lot of bruises and crying.” She shook her head. Her older brother had terrorized her, but she had gotten him right back. “Zack did punch a few people for me, though, so I suppose I can forgive  _ some  _ of the trauma.”

Miranda pursed her lips, just slightly. “You would want biological children?”

“Not without actually talking about it with you seriously, obviously. Biology doesn’t exactly dictate if I love a kid, you know. I’m going to be up with you at four am taking care of this baby, I’m going to be there for their first steps, their first day of kindergarten. I think that’s more important than if they physically came out of me.”

Miranda stayed silent for a long moment. “I believe we’re putting the cart before the horse in this conversation…but if I’m about to have a child at 50 then a sibling wouldn’t be completely off the table. No matter what I’ll be in my 70s when they’re in their 20s, what does it matter two versus one.”

Andy bit the inside of her lip hard. God this woman, worried out of her mind about the baby on the way, but still trying to work what Andy wanted into their little life plan. 

“I think you should ask again after months of crying and diapers and see if I’ve changed my mind. Besides, there are a few steps we have to get to in our relationship first before we actually have planned kids, don’t you think?” Like actually going public with their relationship for one. She in no way wanted to rush Miranda on that, though, not when the stress was detrimental to both her and the baby.

There was a knock on the door and the doctor popped her head in. “Hi there you two. How’s everything going?”

And then the appointment was off and kicking. Miranda answered all the doctor’s questions and Andy chimed in every now and again with a bit of extra information. Miranda was poked and prodded a bit, and once more deemed to be in excellent health and the doctor assured them that the ultrasound tech would be in soon to tell them the sex of the baby and make sure everything was going well the little bean as well.

Andy relaxed back into her seat as the doctor left. She turned back to Miranda. “See.”

“Andrea, I swear to all that is holy.”

“What, you know I’m definitely the type to say I told you so. You are too and you know it.”

“I do not deign to say the words.”

“Like your smirk doesn’t say it all without words.”

“Why did I decide to get together with you, exactly?”

“Because you know I’m the best thing since sliced bread or Louboutins.”

Miranda turned to her, a skeptical look in her eyes. “You’re pushing the metaphor there, darling.”

“God forbid I smear the name of Louboutin.” Andy held up her hands in an ‘I surrender’ gesture.

“Exactly right.”

The ultrasound tech knocked a few minutes later and set up quickly. “How are we today?” she asked Miranda.

“If you hear the words ‘I told you so’ from Andrea you have my permission to remove her from the room,” Miranda said, deadpan.

The tech laughed. “She told you that you both would be fine and so far it’s looking like she’s right, huh?”

“You can be removed as well.” Miranda tried for her most imperious look but it didn’t work as well when all she wore was a hospital gown.

“Then you wouldn’t find out what your baby is and wouldn’t that be disappointing. Shall we?”

Miranda nodded and the tech applied the jelly and set right to work, moving the wand around and taking pictures. Andy looked at the screen, looked at the baby shaped blob in the middle of the grain image and sighed. Their baby. From what she knew they looked ok, but she didn’t exactly know much other than it looked like a baby.

“From what I’m seeing, looks like the baby is growing as they should and I don’t see any abnormal developments, but I’ll make sure the doctor gets a look to confirm. Now, would you like to know what the sex is?” She looked at Miranda and then glanced over at Andy.

Andy herself just looked at Miranda. This really needed to be all her. She was so worried about this baby, about them being healthy, about Stephen using them as a chip in the divorce, everything. Their date in family court couldn’t come fast enough. As viciously as Stephen had been going after Miranda already, she couldn’t imagine that he’d want to co-parent with her, but he wasn’t stand up enough to not use the pregnancy to try and finagle something out of it. This baby was Miranda’s. Start to finish Andy only wanted to support, not take anything from her, not like Stephen.

“Yes,” Miranda said, eyes glued to the screen.

The tech smiled softly and shifted the wand around until it was very, very clear what they were seeing. “It’s a boy. I’ll print out a few copies for you.”

Miranda nodded silently, looking at the screen. “A boy,” she whispered.

“Indeed. Good luck with the potty training.” The tech laughed. “My boy is still shooting every which way but the toilet.” She shook her head and started to clean Miranda up, wiping off the goo and putting away the wand. The image of the little baby remained on the screen though. “You’re good to get dressed again and I’ll have the prints in just a second.” She rose from the chair and walked back out into the hall.

Miranda kept staring at the screen.

“Miranda?” Andy asked, standing, and going to Miranda’s side.

“A boy.” She sighed quietly. “How am I supposed to raise a boy in a world like this? I don’t want him to be like…” she trailed off but it was clear. She didn’t want their boy to become like his father. Stephen wasn’t the worst, but he was selfish and entitled and somehow that was worse.

“You raise him like you are the girls, teach him right from wrong, teach him that the world owes him nothing, and that women definitely owe him nothing, teach him to be kind and caring and the best he can be, and he’ll be fine.” Andy squeezed Miranda’s hand. “Got any name ideas?”

“Tobias,” Miranda said immediately. “I had it picked out before I knew the twins were girls. He was a great uncle who lived in the apartment next to us and he babysat me sometimes. I loved him. It’s tradition to name babies after family members who have gone. Tobias.”

Andy grinned. “So we’re gonna call him Toby, right?”

Miranda glared at her. “I do not see what you enjoy so much about ridiculous nicknames. Tobias is a fine name on its own.”

“Toby.”

Miranda sighed like the weight of the world was on her shoulders. “I am not winning this one, am I? You’re going to get the girls in on it and I’ll be the only one with any sense.”

Andy leaned down and kissed Miranda gently. “Maybe a little bit. But you really don’t hate it as much as you’re going to make it out, you and I both know it.”

“I’ll never tell.” Miranda pushed herself up off the table and got dressed quickly, smiling just a bit when she was finally put back together. Andy knew one of her least favorite parts of all these doctors visits was being anything less than Runway ready.

They walked out, paying their balance before joining the wider world again. Once more they found themselves alone on an elevator. Miranda turned to Andy, looking deep into Andy’s eyes. Andy waited, sensing that whatever was coming next was important.

“I know that it’s only been two months of this, I know that the baby announcement will send the media hounds to our door. This thing between us, it may or may not break in that time. I know we wanted to wait, to let things develop without pressure, but time may be running low on that notion. I do not mind the idea of coming forward with this, if you do not. Goodness knows that the press already know about my divorce from Stephen, so there will be no scandal there.”

Andy laughed, humorlessly. “Not when he’s already dating again.” She rubbed the back of her neck. “I don’t mind going forward either. Do you think we should announce it along with the pregnancy? Just get it all out of the way?”

Miranda considered it for a second. “I do not think it’s a bad idea. Half of them will focus on the pregnancy and the other half the relationship. It might make a softer impact than giving them the stories one at a time.”

Andy nodded her agreement. “So we just have to tell the girls the reason I’m down with you guys in the Keys isn’t because I’m you best gal pal.”

“Just.” Miranda snorted. “There’s no just about this, but I’m ready for it if you are.”

“I am.”

The elevator doors opened and they walked out, hand in hand.  


End file.
